poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening: The Mini Force Rangers meet Lightning
This is how The Mini Force Rangers meet Lightning goes in The Mini Force Rangers' Adventures of Cars. Volt: Whoa. Guys, I'm picking up a strong signal. It's showing that a movie character needs our help. Sammy: Who's calling for help? Volt: It's not exactly a call for help. It's more like a signature that just means we need to teach someone something they've never experienced. Anyway, the character who needs our help is talking red race car named Lightning McQueen. Lucy: Who's Lightning McQueen? Volt: He's an anthromorphic talking race car. (shows his friends a picture of Lightning) Max: Wow. He looks awesome. And love the lightning bolt. Volt: We have to go to his world and deal with the problem, whatever it is, right away. Sammy: Right. (They open the portal and go through. They arrive in a pitch black area which is illuminated by their suits) Lightning McQueen: (inhales and exhales) Okay. Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. (A shot of cars racing) Max: What was that? Lightning McQueen: One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. (A shot of cars racing) Volt: Okay, what's going on here? Sammy: I don't know. Lightning McQueen: Breakfast? Wait, maybe I should've had breakfast. A little breck-y could be good for me. No, no, no, stay focused. Speed. (A shot of cars racing) Lucy: What the heck? Lightning McQueen: I'm faster than fast. Quicker than quick. I am lightning. (Someone knocks from outside) Mack: Hey, Lightning, you ready? (A trailer door opens. The Mini Force Rangers shield their eyes from the light) Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah. Lightning's ready. (Lightning is revealed as light pours into the trailer) Max: So, that's what he looks like. Volt: Yeah. Let's follow him and watch the race. (They follow Lightning out of the trailer) (They see hundreds of cars photographing Lightning) Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! (The Mini Force Rangers watch the race from the top of the trailer) Sammy: Look at them go. Lucy: Yeah. Max: That race is awesome. Volt: They're nearly as fast as me. (On the track, Chick Hicks purposely bumps a car off the track) Lucy: Whoa, that was mean. Volt: I bet, he might be working for Pascal. Sammy: I don't think so. He's Chick Hicks. His sponsor, Hostile Takeover Bank. Lucy: Oh. (The blue 43 Dinoco racer, Strip "The King" Weathers, overtakes him) Max: Whoa, what a move. Volt: Did you see that? Sammy: That's The King, Strip Weathers. Lucy: Look up there. (points towards the announcer's booth) Bob Cutlass: Welcome back to the Dinoco 400. I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrell Cartrip. We're midway through what may turn out to be a historic day for racing. Darrell Cartrip: Bob, my oil pressure's through the roof right now. If this gets any more exciting, they're gonna have to tow me outta the booth! Bob Cutlass: Right you are, Darrell. Three cars are tied for the season points lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race, Darrell, will win the season title and the Piston Cup. Does The King, Strip Weathers, have one more victory in him before retirement? Darrell Cartrip: He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years! Can he win them one last Piston Cup? Bob Cutlass: And, as always, in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks. He's been chasing that tailfin his entire career. Darrell Cartrip: Chick thought this was his year, Bob. His chance to finally emerge from The King's shadow. But the last thing he expected was...Lightning McQueen! Bob Cutlass: You know, I don't think anybody expected this. The rookie sensation came into the season unknown. But everyone knows him now. Darrell Cartrip: Will he be the first rookie to win a Piston Cup and land Dinoco? Bob Cutlass: The legend, the runner-up, and the rookie! Three cars, one champion! (Cut back to the track) (Lightning draws level with Chick in second place) Chick Hicks: No, you don't. (They joustle for position and Lightning gets passed Chick) (Chick charges up to Lightning, clips him from behind and then he skids off the track) Max: Whoa, did you just see that? Volt: That was hardcore! (Pascal is watching from a distance) Pascal (Miniforce): That's my cheater car. Just what I needed to destroy the Miniforce. (McQueen gets back on the track. Chick sees this) Chick Hicks: Dinoco is all mine! (bumps the car next to him) Darrell Cartrip: Trouble! Turn three! Bob Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes